


The Smaller One

by LyriaBlackFrost



Series: Fic Requests [14]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: Haru didn’t mind being the smaller person in that relationship, but it didn’t stop her from wondering how it would feel to reverse the roles, even if for just a moment.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru/Sakamoto Ryuji, Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji, Okumura Haru/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Fic Requests [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1141385
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	The Smaller One

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by msleweirdo. Ah, this is the first time I write Ryukoto as a ship! Thanks for the request! :D
> 
> I hope you like it!

Haru’s life had changed a lot in those last few months. Good things and bad happened one after the other, from becoming a Phantom Thief to losing her father, and then facing a fearsome entity alongside her friends. Graduating from high school and getting into college, which had once been her priority, suddenly seemed like trivial things, and such a thought was enough to make her laugh—life definitely would never be the same again.

Out of everything else, however, the most surprising—and arguably the best—change had happened in her romantic life. She never expected her crush on both Makoto and Ryuji to ever be reciprocated by either, much less by both. And, still, there she was, at the garden of her mansion, between the two of them, who casually chatted while helping her tend to it. They had been together for almost three months now… It was surprising how it felt like much more and much less at the same time.

“Let’s stop for today,” she said, taking out her gardening gloves. “I tried a new cake recipe yesterday, and want you to try it.”

“Cake!” Ryuji showed a wide smile. “Hell yeah, I’m in!”

“Ryuji!” Makoto looked at him with slight disapproval. “Don’t be so loud.”

Ryuji apologized half-heartedly, too excited with the idea of a dessert to care about manners. Makoto sighed, standing up and approaching him, embracing his neck from behind and kissing his face.

“You little troublemaker…” she whispered.

“You evil queen,” retorted Ryuji in the same tone.

That short exchange made Haru laugh. Seeing Makoto show affection so openly like that was still new to their relationship; at the beginning, even small things like holding hands were enough to leave her flustered—which was very cute, Haru had to admit. Ryuji, on the other hand, was the complete opposite: he had always been affectionate with both of them, even before they became lovers. He never tried to hide his affection, and Haru believed it was his spontaneous and caring personality that helped Makoto break out of her shell and be more honest about her feelings. Little by little, those small changes added to their relationship, freeing them of those initial insecurities and deepening their intimacy.

Haru had her part on it as well, of course. It was thanks to her decision to finally be honest about her feelings to them that they were together now. Even Ryuji had admitted that he would never find the courage to ask them out, and knowing Makoto, she wouldn’t take that first step either. Thinking about it made Haru feel proud of herself, despite all the anxiety she felt that day.

She stood up, placing the gardening tools back inside their box.

“You can wait for me at the kitchen,” she said. “I’ll be there as soon as I put the tools back in place.”

“Very well,” answered Makoto. “We’ll set the table while we wait.”

Haru agreed. Before going inside, Ryuji hugged her waist and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Makoto was next, placing a brief kiss on her forehead. Haru watched as they walked together to the back door, Ryuji with his arm around Makoto’s shoulders, while she placed hers around his waist.

She was already used to those gestures of affection from her partners, but couldn’t help but notice how they made her feel… small. It didn’t help that, whenever she wanted to kiss Makoto, she had to get on the tip of her toes—and, to kiss Ryuji, not even _that_ was enough. She didn’t mind being shorter than them, but, sometimes, she couldn’t help but wonder how it felt to be in their place.

A silly thought, she knew, but was still enough to fill her mind with curiosity. She placed the gardening tools in her storage room, then joined her partners in the kitchen. As they said, the table was already set, and Haru smiled to herself as she realized how they now knew where to find everything in her kitchen.

“What flavor is it?” asked Ryuji as she opened the fridge.

“Just wait a moment and see.”

Saying that, Haru placed the dish with the cake at the table. It was strawberry and white chocolate cake, with white chocolate mousse filling. She barely had the time to properly take out the lid before Ryuji was over it, taking a piece.

“Shouldn’t you server your girlfriends first?” asked Makoto, raising her eyebrow.

“I always do,” answered Ryuji, placing the cake on his own plate. “But this is Haru’s cake, so I’ll be a bad boyfriend for today.”

Makoto twisted her lips at him, who offered her a bite of his cake after taking the first one for himself. Usually, Ryuji was the one who baked for the two of them, so seeing the pleased expression on his face felt like a victory for Haru, only made better by Makoto’s happy smile.

“How is it?” asked Haru.

“It’s delicious,” said Makoto, taking a piece for herself.

“Yeah!” agreed Ryuji. “You should become the cookin’ girlfriend, instead of me.”

The suggestion made her giggle, shaking her head.

“I politely refuse,” she said. “I’d rather be the one being pampered.”

Ryuji protested, but soon his attention was back on that dessert. They ate over half of that cake in a single sitting, and Haru chose to take that as proof of their approval. She saved a generous piece for herself, then divided the rest between two containers, so Makoto and Ryuji could take it home with them and share it with their sister and mother.

“It’s still early,” she said, looking at the clock on the wall. “Let’s spend some time in my bedroom.”

They agreed, following Haru to the stairs. She stopped a few steps later, a thought crossing her mind.

“Wait a moment,” she said, turning to face them.

“What?” asked Ryuji.

“You two stay right there…”

Ryuji and Makoto only had enough time to exchange a brief, confused glance, before Haru—now seeming much taller than them—proceeded with her plan. She first reached for Ryuji’s chin, holding and lifting it slightly before leaning in for a kiss. She smiled to herself, then moved away, doing the same to Makoto.

“Done,” she said in a satisfied tone. “I wanted to know how it feels to be the taller one for once.” A small, amused laugh left her lips. “It’s not bad at all.”

She considered it for a moment, widening her smile.

“But I suppose being small has its perks as well…”

Saying that, she turned around, walking up a few more steps before realizing Ryuji and Makoto weren’t following her.

“You can come upstairs now,” she said, slightly amused.

They still didn’t move, and only then she noticed the bright shade of pink making their way up their faces.

“You know I love you, right?” asked Ryuji, looking to the side, covering his mouth with a hand.

“Me too,” added Makoto in a low voice, staring at her own feet. “Very much so.”

Their flustered reactions made her chest feel warm—as usual, those two were way too cute.

“Yes,” she answered, “but it’s always nice to hear it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
